Black Swan
by Dokka
Summary: Des disparitions étranges surviennent au sein d'agences de talents. L'équipe du Colonel Mustang est chargée de l'affaire qui va particulièrement affecter certains membres de l'équipe. Royai.


**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Enjoy !**

"Arrêtes de t'agiter comme ça..."  
La manucure fraîche de la jeune femme commençait déjà à s'écailler sur son index. Tout en remuant ses jambes, elle regardait par la fenêtre bien que le nuit noire empêchait quiconque de voir à plus d'un mètre. Ses longs cheveux blonds coiffés en tresse reflétaient alors sur la vitre. Le conducteur ne savait pas trop si la passagère qu'il transportait cherchait à distinguer le paysage ou admirer son reflet.

"Facile à dire." dit-elle, en se tournant vers le conducteur du véhicule. Un regard à la fois triste et inquiet.  
"Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières semaines. Mais je pense que tu as eu assez de temps pour t'entraîner pour ne pas te mettre à angoisser ce soir."

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus, mais il la connaissait bien, il voyait qu'elle était stressée. Ils étaient amis depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

Leur rencontre s'était faite dans un parc un jour de beau temps. Ce jour là, cinq amies avaient décidé de donner un spectacle sur une scène extérieure, utilisée habituellement pour les discours de l'armée ou lors de la fête de printemps. Il n'y a avait là rien d'officiel, c'était juste une démonstration de leurs talents. Leur objectif étant de se faire connaître et pourquoi pas être repérées par un producteur qui pourrait changer leurs vies. Quelques chorégraphies avaient été préparées pour l'occasion et les passants étaient ravis du spectacle. L'un d'eux, impressionné s'était arrêté et à fini par faire connaissance avec l'une des membres du groupe. De fil en aiguille ils sont devenus amis.

Dans les premiers mois suivant leur rencontre, ils ont pu se voir très souvent. Elle travaillait dans un bar à proximité du QG de l'armée. Ainsi, le jeune homme passait quasiment tous les soirs en sortant du travail pour la voir et prendre le temps de discuter. Si il ne venait pas, c'est qu'il était simplement en mission. Ils étaient devenus tellement proches qu'il en est tombé amoureux.

Non. Il l'était depuis le début. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas très bien pourquoi il n'osait pas aller plus loin avec elle. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Peut-être la peur de briser cette amitié si importante à leurs yeux ?

Puis vint un jour, où il se présenta comme à son habitude au bar: elle n'était pas là. Le patron lui expliqua qu'elle avait démissionner le matin même car elle avait trouvé un autre travail dans une autre ville. Sans avoir réellement d'indications supplémentaires, le jeune homme rentra alors chez lui et essaya de la joindre sur son téléphone. Pas de réponse.  
Il décida alors de lui rendre visite à son appartement. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte de son appartement, il n'eut aucune réponse. Il remarqua alors que son paillasson avait disparu. En repartant il vit que son nom sur la boîte à lettre avait été retiré. Elle était partie sans rien lui dire.  
Plusieurs semaines passaient alors sans aucune nouvelle de sa part. Il avait demandé aux services des renseignements de l'armée de chercher des informations sur l'endroit où elle pourrait être et passait régulièrement devant son ancien travail et appartement en espérant l'y voir. Les jours passaient et doucement, il réussi à occuper son esprit à autre chose.

Jusqu'à la vieille où elle sonna chez lui. Elle n'allait pas bien et il le voyait. Les raisons de son absence étaient plutôt floues, il a simplement retenu qu'une maison de disque l'avait repéré et qu'elle avait rejoint un groupe de chant et de danse qui allait faire sa première représentation officielle le lendemain. Des semaines d'entraînement intensif étaient nécessaires et elle a dû déménager plus proche du studio. Il avait tellement de questions; pourquoi être partie sans lui dire? où vivait-elle désormais? était-elle heureuse de sa nouvelle vie? Mais il n'osa pas.  
Son rêve était là. Elle allait devenir une star. Pourtant, il voyait bien qu'elle avait l'air… encore plus malheureuse qu'avant. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait rester dormir chez lui, il accepta bien évidemment. Cette nuit là, il la surpris plusieurs fois à pleurer mais elle ne souhaitait pas en parler.

Lorsqu'il rentra du travail le lendemain soir, il fut surpris de la retrouver encore chez lui.

"Pourrais-tu m'emmener à me représentation ?"

Il accepta avec plaisir. Il pourrait enfin la revoir sur scène, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

"On part en tournée dans différentes villes d'Amestris demain. Pour plusieurs semaines.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? » lança la jeune femme froidement.  
Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. En effet, ça n'aurait rien changé. Il n'aurait pas pu la retenir. Même en lui déclarant sa flamme. Il resta muet tout le reste du trajet.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de la représentation, ils sortirent tous les deux du véhicule pour se rendre à l'entrée des artistes. Avant de la quitter, il lui saisit ses mains tremblantes.

"Anna, tu vas assurer ce soir j'en suis certain. Ce soir, et tous les autres."

Elle lui sourit pour la première fois depuis son retour soudain et déposa un léger baisé sur l'une de ses joues avant de s'éloigner.

"Merci pour tout Jean. "

Après ça Jean était aux anges. En plus du moment qu'il venait d'échanger avec Anna, il avait la chance de pouvoir assister à la représentation. Anna était rayonnante. Sa présence sur scène l'a totalement hypnotisé. Et il rentra chez lui encore plus sous le charme de son amie.

Central : 1 semaine plus tard –8 Mars- 9h30

"Entrez"  
Un jeune sergent entra alors dans le bureau de l'équipe du Colonel Mustang. Il tenait un dossier dans ses mains.

"Excusez-moi de vous déranger Colonel, mais on vient de vous affecter une nouvelle affaire. Il s'agit de deux disparitions signalées par les proches des disparus."

Tout le monde semblait ravi et soulagé à l'idée d'avoir enfin une affaire à gérer. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine et demi qu'ils n'avaient rien de plus que des dossiers à compléter. Riza Hawkeye se leva alors de son bureau pour récupérer le dossier et le déposer au Colonel.

"Enfin ! Des disparitions !" se réjouit alors Roy, qui fut rapidement repris par Riza.  
"Colonel, je comprend votre enthousiasme mais évitez de vous réjouir du le malheur de quelqu'un d'autre... "

Le colonel se racla alors la gorge et s'excusa brièvement. Toute l'équipe s'était levée pour venir prendre connaissance des différents éléments du dossier à tout de rôle. Deux photographies, des documents d'identité et une liste de contacts liés aux disparus.  
Lorsque Breda lui tendu les photographies des deux disparus, Havoc manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. « _Anna Kelling – Disparu depuis la nuit du 6 Mars._ »

"Quoi ?!"

**J'espère que cette petite introduction vous aura donné envie de suivre cette histoire. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu :) **


End file.
